


Кладбище

by Larina



Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: Расс просыпается.
Relationships: Russ Agnew/Milt Chamberlain
Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632412
Kudos: 5





	Кладбище

**Author's Note:**

> Это что-то из низкопробной мистики с вкраплениями «дня сурка». Видите «смерть персонажа» в предупреждениях? Нет? Как знать, нет ли её там не потому, что смертей в этом фанфике нет, — а потому, что автор сам не в курсе, жив ли Милт Чемберлен?

***

«Всякий врач имеет своё персональное кладбище» — «И у каждого полицейского оно тоже есть» — дополняет обычно Расс эту фразу.

Даже будучи копами в захолустном городке, где значительная часть работы полицейских состоит в том, чтобы утешать тётушек, опечаленных смертью любимых сериальных героев, да распугивать мелких наркоторговцев, практически каждый из их участка завёл себе погост — этого не удаётся избежать.

У Расса, разумеется, он тоже есть. Он нормальный мужик, не доверяющий психотерапевтам и идущий к врачу только тогда, когда стрела в колене начинает мешать здоровому сну. Он не перекапывает своё кладбище, просто держит его в голове ежесекундно. Возможно, то, что Расс о нём помнит — вещь из числа делающих его человеком.

***

Расс просыпается ночью, в холодном поту, протягивает руку, желая удостовериться, что всё в порядке… Милт спит на соседней половине кровати, уткнув умную лобастую голову в сгиб локтя. Дышит спокойно, с присвистом — Расс не уверен, появился ли этот свист после того, как Милту прострелили лёгкое?

Он встаёт с кровати, опираясь о стену подрагивающей рукой. Уходит в ванную. Умывается холодной водой, долго курит потом, бездумно глядя в зеркало. Успокаивает себя. Кошмары повторяются из раза в раз: бледное лицо Милта.

Отверстие во лбу, подтекающее алым.

Кукурузное поле.

***

Расс просыпается ночью. Не от кошмарного сна, как десяток раз до этого, но от ощущения взгляда в упор. Он открывает сухие глаза в потолок, садится на кровати. В ногах у него сидит агент Милтон Чемберлен. Расс чувствует, как напрягаются жилы на шее — так сильно он пытается _не смотреть_ на соседнюю половину кровати, где в полутьме спальни можно разглядеть очертания Милта, спящего в своей излюбленной позе: на животе, лицом в локоть, ноги раскинуты.

Он пытается не смотреть. Потому что Милт может там и _не лежать_.

Потому что у Милта, сидящего в изножье, лицо залито тёмным, а во лбу — аккуратное входное отверстие. Расс видел такие раны тысячу раз, он знает: затылка у Милта нет.

***

Расс просыпается с тяжёлой головой, чистит зубы, варит кофе на двоих. Милт, вполне живой и здоровый, заходит на кухню, щуря тёплые сонные глаза, притягивает Расса к себе, обнимая так широко и крепко, как умеет только Милт Чемберлен по утрам.

У каждого полицейского есть персональное кладбище. Детектив Рассел Эгнью хорошо об этом знает и может даже рассказать пару невесёлых историй, если вы его попросите.

Но, если вы спросите Рассела Эгнью о его персональном кладбище, он никогда не скажет, что иногда твоё кладбище приходит к тебе само.


End file.
